An Accidental Accident
by Pheek
Summary: This is how I think Danny got his powers. Before Mystery Meat. Rated for saftey. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: An Accidental Accident

**I know, I know, I really shouldn't really be writing another story, but I was being brutily attacked by another plot bunny. This is going to be another multichapter story, so I hope I can get a few people to stick with me throughout the whole thing. **

**Also, I wanted to throw out that I just got an account on FictionPress. I will be writting a novel there, and I will have the first chapter of that posted on December 16. My pen name is Pheek, there, too. So please go check me out once I have that story posted.**

**Disclaimer: This is going to come as a shock, but I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Accidental Accident<strong>

Pain. I felt the electricity run through my body like I was a light bulb. I heard my friends' screams along with my own. All I could see was green. In about half a minute I fainted. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. My troubles all started a few months ago when my parents first started building the portal, the day they completed it, I thought would just be like any other day. Boy was I ever wrong…

The morning started out like any other. I awoke at seven to the beeping of my horrid alarm clock. Grumbling, I hit the off button. I slowly made my way out of bed. I went over to my closet and put on my favorite outfit: a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I then smoothed down my messy hair, working out the tangles with my hands. Once satisfied, I made my way down stairs.

I was at the second stair from the bottom, when due to my clumsiness; I tripped and fell the rest of the way down. Once at the bottom, I received looks from my family. My sister just shook her head and went back to her book, my dad did the same except that he went back to his fudge, and my mom gave me her same concerned look and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled. This was the daily routine. I always did something out of my klutziness. As irritating as it was, that's the way it is. Satisfied with my answer, my mom went back to her paper. I then continued my daily routine; which was just eating breakfast. I poured some cereal and then the milk. Of course, I missed the bowl thus pouring milk on the counter. Sighing, I cleaned it up, hearing my family's quiet laughter behind me.

Finally being successful, I walked my cereal over to the table and began eating. My mom then said to me, "So, Danny, tonight, your father and I would like you to come straight home after school. I know it's Friday and you probably have plans, but, as you know, your father and I have been working on the Ghost Portal for a while, and today we think that it's finally ready. We want the whole family here to see it work."

"_Great," _I thought sarcastically,_ "One more invention they make that will blow up and leave them depressed for weeks." _Although in the real world I just nodded and said okay. Yeah, and this was going to be cutting into my plans. I with Sam and Tucker after school today, but I knew how proud my parents were of this. I couldn't turn them down. Besides, I could still hang out with Sam and Tucker over the weekend, so they wouldn't be that mad at me, would they?

As if sensing the danger, my sister, Jazz, who was completely against the whole ideas of ghosts, said, "I have to go to Linda's house after school for a project, we wouldn't be done till like eight. I can't blow her off, because our paper's due tomorrow. But you guys can feel free to go on with it. If I miss it, then oh well!" She even ended in her dorky smile that always seemed to plaster onto her face when she got nervous.

"Are you sure Jazzy-Pants? We could put it off," my dad boomed. I could tell that he didn't want to postpone it at all. He would just do it for Jazz.

"No-no!" Jazz said quickly, "Really, it's fine. You can just tell me about it later." I knew that she would regret that comment later, due to my dad's tendency to blather. I could pretty much see her mentally cringe right after her comment.

My mom looked back at me and said, "So if school ends at 3:30, do you think you could be home by four?"

"Uhh, sure," I replied, finishing my cereal, and putting it in the dishwasher, "See you tonight." I then grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. As I walked down the street to meet up at Tucker's house with my friends, I thought about my parents. I knew that that this invention would probably end up like all of their other ones: failures. There whole obsession with ghosts was horrible. Jazz had tried many times to get them to make a change in careers, but they never listened.

True, my parents' choice in careers had never done much good for my family. We were considered the town freaks. The only reason we ever had food on our plates was because of sponsors that my parents promised to give the best in ghost technology if they agreed to pay us every month. But, being that there weren't too many people keen on doing this, because of the simple fact that many did not believe in ghosts, money was tight. It was sad, really. But I knew that if the portal really worked, things would change, hopefully for the better…

I finally reached Tucker's house and rang the door bell. I saw Sam in the distance, and she was to us before I could say 'a'. "Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Danny," they said in unison, and then they greeted each other. We then began our walk to school. I must have tripped at least twice on our walk, due to the evil cracks in the side walk.

After a while, Tucker brought up an interesting point by saying, "So, what are we going to do tonight and this weekend?"

Before I was able to tell them about my plans for tonight, Sam replied, "Well, I thought that we could go to the movies tonight and then this weekend we could go to mall or something."

Tucker nodded in agreement, but then I said, "You guys can go ahead with the movies tonight, but I can't go, I have plans. But the mall sounds good for Saturday."

They both gave me a quizzical look and then Sam asked, "What do you mean plans?" If I didn't know Sam better, I'd say that she was actually kind of nervous, but being that Sam wasn't ever, I simply brushed it off.

I sighed and answered, "You guys know how I told you about that portal that my parents are working on? (they both nodded) Well, today they are finally going to get it to work; at least, that's what they say. Anyways, they want me to come straight home after school so I can see it. But you guys can go ahead to the movies, I-"

I wasn't able to finish due to my friends blurting out, "No!" I gave them both a quizzical look. Tucker answered my unasked question by saying, "You have told us about this one forever. I want to see it work. Plus the tech in it sounds pretty cool." Typical Tucker, looking for cool technology at all times.

Sam was the next to explain by saying, "You promised me a photo in front of that when it was completed when they first started building it. I need it for my scrap book. And I intend on getting my photo, so, can we come with you?"

I was shocked by their answers. I was lucky to have such great friends. I answered, "I guess. Feel free. Then when we're done we can watch movies at my place, agreed?"

"Sure," they said in unison. We then walked the rest of way to school joking and talking about what we had to do today.

* * *

><p>Riiiiinnngggg! The final bell rang out. I got out of my seat and walked out to meet Sam and Tucker by the lockers. After getting our backpacks packed for the weekend, we started our walk out the doors. I then said, "I couldn't believe that I was able to avoid Dash all day. Usually he gets me-"<p>

I was interrupted by a booming voice saying:

"Hey Fentina!"

Speak of the devil, it was Dash. I cowered back against the lockers. I knew he was going to beat me up, and there was nothing I could do about it. On the way over to me, I saw him push Tucker against a few lockers, thus sending him to the floor. "I don't know how you did it Fent-tonail, but you got out of your beating today, and I intend to fix that," he informed me. _'Crap'_ was the only thought going through my head. The next thing I knew I was inside a locker, only able to here the laughter of the A-listers.

"Hey guys, can I have some help?" I asked Sam and Tucker.

"We're coming dude!" I heard Tucker yell. I then heard Sam come up to the locker; I knew this because of the clonking of her combat boots. I heard the lock twist and turn, and then the door opened and I fell out of the locker, arms extended so Tucker could catch me before I could hit the ground. It was a system that we worked out back in third grade when we first got lockers, and the bullies learned how well we losers fit inside them.

"Ugh!" Sam said in rage as we began our walk outside to my house, "I really wish that one day somebody would show Dash up. He shouldn't be allowed to do that! Just because you're popular doesn't mean that you have the world wrapped around your little finger! I-"

"Sam!" Tucker and I bellowed, instantly silencing her. I continued saying, "Sam, if you haven't noticed, there really isn't anyone who can. And since the teachers wouldn't do anything about their prized athletes, we're doomed. There's no hope. Didly. Zero. Squat. High school sucks, it's a know fact for all losers. Or in other words, us."

"Yeah, Sam, aren't you the one who says that it's wrong to bully, despite the fact that it would be awesome if one of were actually strong enough to pull a prank on Dash-" Tucker began saying until he was interrupted by Sam saying:

"That's not what I mean! What I meant was that somebody should really stand up to him with words. Like a teacher. I don't mean that somebody should beat him up," Sam hastily replied. Although, she didn't realize that she was not being listened to because Tucker and I were discussing ways of beating/pranking Dash.

"Think, if one of us had super powers, then we could like use super strength or something to beat him up," Tucker said.

"Or if one of us could be like invisible, then we could give him the ultimate wedgie without him even knowing it was us!" I bellowed.

Sam decided to interrupt our fun by saying, "You guys do realize that that is impossible, right? Superpowers are things in comic books and TV shows, not real life."

"Yeah, Sam, but if it were real?" I asked. Then as if life was trying to throw me for a loop, I tripped over a small crack in the side walk, thus sending me to the ground.

Of course, this set her up for an excellent burn on me by saying, "Well, if it was, and you got powers, the world would be doomed do to your clumsiness."

I playfully gave her a disapproving glare as I got back up. Once up, silently wished that clumsiness wouldn't get the best of me again. And as my friends couldn't burn me anymore right now, Tucker said, "The world would be over if Danny did. What would his super hero name be 'Captain Clumsy'."

After that comment, even I couldn't help but laughing. The three of us kept on laughing about the matter of superpowers until we reached my house. We made our way inside and I yelled, "Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

"In the lab sweetie! Come on down!" I heard my mom yell. We made our way down to the lab.

Once there, I said, "Sam and Tucker are with me, they wanted to see it, too…" I began to trail off due to the fact that I finally saw the portal. The thing was massive. It had millions of wires that were going in all directions. I had never seen it before, because my parents always had it under some sort of tarp.

"That's fine Danny. I'm glad you kids are taking a liking in ghosts. (We were all about to object but my mom kept talking so we were unable to.) So, we are about to finish all we have to do is put those two cords together and then it will work, of this I am sure," my mom said, and then checked her calculations one more time and then said, "Okay kids now go off to the side over there and be amazed by the Ghost Zone portal!"

With that, we all ran out of the way, we were kind of trained to get out of the way when my parents said to, usually, following the moments afterwards, something would blow up. Although, it usually would without them saying that, so really you just wanted to stay out of their way whenever they built anything.

As I watched my dad put the two cords together, I had a small hope that it would work. If it did, my parents would eternally be happy. It'd be great. I watched hopefully. When the two cords went together, you could feel the power in the air. There was a large spark in the portal and then it just sizzled out into nothingness.

Seeing this, both of my parents hugged each other for comfort. Sam, Tucker, and I all hung our heads. "But…but…all the calculations were right….this doesn't make any sense…" my dad moped.

"Common honey, let's go to the hardware store. Maybe we can think about what went wrong and get what we need to fix it," my mom sniveled, "Are you kids coming?"

We all looked at each other. Sam bumped me with her arm, reminding me that she wanted a photo. "Umm, Sam wants to get a photo of it. Then we'll get out of here," I replied.

"Okay honey, just be careful," my mom answered.

"Okay, we will," I said. With that, my parents left and it was just Sam, Tucker, and I. "Go ahead Sam. Take as many as you want." With that, Sam took out her camera and began taking photos. After about five minutes, she went over to the dresser where my parents kept their spare hazmat suits and threw one at me. It was white with black boots, collar, and gloves.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

"Get close to the portal, like by the key pad and hold it in front of you. I think it'd be a cool picture." I was about to object and say that the thing could blow up, but some feeling inside me told me to do what she said. I don't know what it was, though. So, I nodded and walked up by the keypad.

I was 'posing', if you will, for about a minute and still Sam didn't take the photo. Just when I was about to say something, she came up to me and ripped my dad's face off the hazmat, "Sorry," she said, "It was bothering me."

She then backed up and took the photo. I was about to put the suit away when Tucker said, "It'd been cool if it'd actually worked, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Sam and I both said in unison.

There was a small moment of silence after this. Sam walked in front of the portal and said, "What if it is, and we just can't see it? I mean, think about it how cool would it be if it was there, just invisible? Think about all the cool stuff that could be just on the other side of the portal. Danny, you should go in, wouldn't be that be so cool?"

I looked at her for a second and wanted to say that she was crazy and that it could kill me, but again, that feeling kicked in, and I felt the need to do what she said, so, trying to sound braver than usual, I replied, "You know Sam, you're right, who knows what kind of super cool stuff that could exist on the other side of the that portal."

With that, I zipped up my hazmat suit, and stepped into the portal. I took a few steps in, making sure to steady myself against the side of the portal. I felt my hand push down on something and then the whole thing started to light up. I heard Sam and Tucker scream my name to get out. I tried to, but my foot got caught in some wires and I fell forward. I tried to pull my foot out, but I couldn't. I made the mistake of looking out at my friends, who were petrified in fear. Both screaming. This was a scene that would be ingrained in my mind forever.

Then, the pain came. All I could see was green light. All I felt was a smooth texture that seemed to eat away at my skin. I could hear both of my friends screaming for me. I was screaming. The pain was horrible. It was like I was putting my finger in an outlet, except this time, it was my whole body. After about half a minute, I was some how able to get out. My only guess was that I had fallen out. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Sam and Tucker comforting each other a little ways a bit from my body. They were both crying. It was another scene that I would see for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it, I won't know unless you review. <strong>

**Just like all my other stories, I am going to put out a trivia question, and if you answer correctly, I will post your name on the next chapter. This trivia question is: **

**In which Danny Phantom episode did Tucker his PDA as a weapon?**

**_***hint: Tucker throws it. _**

**You have to write the name of the episode, not just a description. **

**I don't know when I will have the next chapter out, maybe by the end of December.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Revelation

**Hey people! Sorry it's been so long. Things have been really hectic as of late. Please forgive me? **

**Anyways, I am looking for a beta reader for this story. So, if you are interested, or know somebody who might be interested, please write it in your reveiw or PM me. Thanks!**

**The answer to the question was Beauty Marked. If you remember, the midevil realm was a 'tech free zone', so Tucker throws his PDA once or twice. **

**daragon10**

**H8rOfToast8899**

**Oak Leaf Ninja**

**MiniHayden**

**Pinklife**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, there would be lots of changes *mischievious glint***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Revelation <strong>

**Danny's POV**

I don't know how long I was out for; all I knew was that that portal thing made everything hurt. I must have stirred because, I then heard a voice whisper, "Did you see that Tucker? I think he's awake." That voice must have been Sam talking to Tucker. But, why did she sound so scared?

I slowly opened my eyes; everything around me was all fuzzy for a second. I blinked a few times and shook my head, and eventually everything came into focus. Why was I laying on the floor? I then heard Sam's combat boots clonking over to me, but then I think she stopped half way when she heard Tucker say, "I don't think you should go near him, Sam. I-I don't think that's Danny." Why would my best friend say that? I wanted to ask, but all that came out was a groan.

"Tucker, he needs are help. Of course that's Danny, he probably just got some like radiation from the portal," I heard Sam say with doubt in her voice. I then heard her walk over to me, and eventually saw her kneeling next to me. I heard her gasp, and say something like your eyes. "Danny?" she questioned, "Are you okay?"

I groaned again and tried to sit up, I would have fallen, had Sam not have put her hand behind my back. But, just when I was about to be sitting upright, I fell back again. My first thought was that she had moved her hand, but when I hit the floor, her hand was directly in front of me, as if I had just fallen through it. We both instinctively moved backward and she let out a small scream. I was finally sitting upright now, and we were both just staring at each other.

One thought was running through my mind. What the heck just happened? That was defiantly not normal. We must have stared at each other for at least a minute before Tucker finally asked everyone's unasked question, "What just happened?"

I was baffled beyond words. Luckily, Sam was there with an explanation and answered slowly, "I think Danny just fazed through my arm." Again, there was another silence. All that really happened after that was Tucker moving up by Sam and staring at me with the same half confused half scared glare.

I was finally able to get my voice to work and said, "But-but, how is that possible?" After saying that I noticed that my voice had changed. It had like an echo etched on it. This caused me to back up again, and pipe, grabbing my throat, "What's wrong with my voice!"

"I have no idea," Sam said. I knew that she was lying as soon as she said it. After being friends with someone for like ever, you learn to pick up on cues like that. I then brought my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them. That's when I realized that my jumpsuit had changed colors, the white parts black; the black parts white. I gasped and said:

"What's wrong with my suit!" I looked anxiously at my friends, hoping that they would have some reason for all of this, but, deep down, I knew that they wouldn't.

"I don't know, dude," Tucker replied, his voice slightly wavering. I looked at them so anxiously, hoping that they would know what to do. But, they both just stared at me, as if I were an alien. Then Tucker said, "You may want to look in a mirror or something."

I did my best to stand up without falling down or through anything and walked over to a computer screen. It would work as a mirror. A 'holy crap' escaped my lips as I stared at the boy's reflection in front of me. He had toxic green eyes and hair as white as cotton. I touched my hair, and to my surprise, the reflection did it, too. That meant it was my reflection. Mine. "Guys?" I questioned, "What's going on?"

They both looked at each other and then back at me. "I don't know dude," Tucker replied, clearly shaken. Their looks were totally alien to me. They have been my best friends since the first grade, and never; never, have I ever seen those looks of total befuddlement and fear directed toward me. It was really weird.

"Danny, I think-I think-" Sam began, walking toward me, "I think you're-you're-" She stopped here. But I knew fully well what she meant. And I think it might be true.

"I-I can't be. I haven't even lived yet. How?" I said, at a loss for words. I backed up to the wall and sat down on the ground; my arms around my knees. I couldn't be dead. I-I can't be. I haven't even gotten to live yet! No! This had to be a dream. Please let this be a dream. Please.

Before no time, my friends were at my sides, Tucker on my right with his arm around me, and Sam to my left with her arms around my torso. They felt so warm. It felt nice. I began to feel my eyes tear up, and for the first time in years, I cried around my friends. But, they simply just stayed by me. Sam even put her head on my shoulder. It was really comforting. We sat like this in silence for a good five minutes, and then, once I had gotten all my tears out, Sam said, "Danny, no matter what, we'll be at your side. We'll still be your friends. I promise."

"Of course dude. We're your best friends, no matter what," Tucker said. They're words put a small smile on my face.

"Thanks guys," I choked out, "If you guys weren't here right now, I don't know what I'd do. I know that my parents will never love me now. They'll probably want to kill me now. Err, end my existence if you will."

"Danny your parents will love you no matter what. No matter what. Just like us," Sam said.

"But-" I began.

"They will always love you. It's called unconditional love for a reason," Sam said.

"I don't know. It's just, I try to think about what will happen with you guys and my family. And all of you are the most important in my life. And, if anything happened to them, or if I was never able to see you guys again, I don't know what I'd do. I love you guys so much, and I just-I don't know what I'm going to do." Throughout this little harangue, I began to feel a warmth inside of me. I embraced it; my eyes closed. I heard both of my friend gasp felt them let go.

"Danny, dude, you may want to open your eyes," Tucker said.

"Why?" I questioned, "If I do, it'll just bring back this reality."

"Danny, just do it, you're going to want to see this. It's really important," Sam said.

"Why? What's happening to me now," I said beginning to open my eyes, "Am I floating or invisible or- what the heck!" I was back to normal! Human! I touched my self. Human flesh! This is a miracle! "I'm back to normal!" I exclaimed, doing a double take between my body and both my friends. They both looked at me with surprised eyes.

They were both speechless, and I just couldn't stop checking myself over for all signs that I was alive again. Tucker and Sam both did a few double takes between me and each other with surprised eyes. "It must have just been a fluke side effect from getting blasted with that much ectoplasm," Tucker said.

"Yeah," Sam said, still visually shaken. "A fluke. That's got to be it." She paused, "Danny, this is great!" With that, we all had a group hug, which felt really weird, because usually we all just high fived or something over good things, but, I guess this is a fluke. An amazingly awesome fluke.

After we all finished hugging, there was an awkward silence, and I felt like I was being stared at a lot. "We should probably get out of here before something else breaks," I said. They both agreed, and we made our way upstairs. Once we got upstairs, I noticed three things, one, my parents weren't home, two, Jazz was either in bed or still out, and three, I was really tired. It was only nine o'clock, so it didn't really make any sense to me. My friends obviously noticed and Tucker said, "I should probably get home. Do you guys want to meet up at my house and choose what we're going to do tomorrow?"

Sam and I both nodded. "What time?" I asked.

"Eleven?" he suggested. We both agreed. After good byes, and plenty of staring at me still, they left. I slowly made my way upstairs and into bed. It had to be a fluke. Just a temporary side effect. Nothing major. Nothing to stress over. As I slipped into sleep in a rough definition, the only thought going through my head was, "_Right_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading another one of my crazy chapters. <strong>

**Trivia Question: **

**What episode does the Box Ghost steal Pandora's Box?**

**I need the name of the episode, not a description.**

**Please review, I want to know what you think. Even if you just leave a word, I will be incredibly happy. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Crud

** I finally updated! I know, I know, I should have done this weeks ago, but hey, I have a life you know. **

**Muse: No you don't. I can make a list of reasons why if you want.**

**Pheek: *glares*at*muse* Shut up. **

**Muse: If you shut me up you will have no story ideas. **

**Pheek: Smart-alek. I'll deal with you later.**

**Like always, I'd like to throw out a big thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed. You guys are awesome! **

**And the answer to the trivia question: ****Boxed Up Fury**

**The winners are…**

**emmyrad**

**Thuderrules**

**Oak Leaf Ninja**

**MiniHayden**

**Pinklife**

**Great job to all of you!**

**Changing the subject, I put out to new stories: A New Ending and Sucked In. If you guys could check these out and review, that'd be great. **

**And the disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom. Ever. Get that in your head. Now.**

**On with the fic…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Oh Crud <strong>

** Danny's POV**

I slowly slipped out of my bed only to find that I was not on my bed, but on the living room coffee table. '_That's weird,' _I thought, '_I was probably just sleep walked or something.' _ I walked out of the living room and got into the kitchen where I saw a note on the lab door that said:

Danny + Jazz:

-Your mom and I discovered that the Ghost Portal is now working and are going to be studying it throughout the day. Please don't disturb us unless there is an emergency. Leave a note on the kitchen counter if you are going out.

-Dad

After reading the note, I looked over at the kitchen table to see a note written in Jazz's neat hand saying that she went to the library for the day to work on some paper for a subject that I couldn't pronounce.

Suddenly realizing that I was supposed to meet Sam and Tucker in less than fifteen minutes, so I would have to skip cereal today. I decided to have a power bar for breakfast instead. I reached for the drawer and to my dismay it didn't open. I tried again, and I failed for a second time. I knew I was weak and have to aim, but this is ridiculous. A little more carefully, I brought my hand slowly down to the nob only to watch it literally pass through. With a small yelp, I jumped backwards.

Deciding to skip breakfast, I made my way carefully upstairs. Again, like every other day of my life, I slipped going up the first step. Unlike every other day of my life, I saw that my leg had literally gone through the step. I screamed again and crawled the rest of the way upstairs. After much strenuous work, I got myself into my room, and then checked to see if I really had my whole self with me.

I crawled over to my closet where with much concentration; I dressed. I had to call Sam and Tucker. I really needed them right now. This had to be because of what happened last night. How that's possible is beyond me, but they would have some logical explanation, right? Plus, I don't think I could make it to Tucker's by myself.

Taking a deep breathe, I stood up. I carefully made my way over to my phone next to my bed, and dialed Sam. She would be here the fastest. I don't know how, but she must have like a private driver or something. This was impossible unless you were rich and Sam was definitely not. Plus, she could get a hold of Tucker and get him over here.

She answered halfway through the second ring. "Danny?" she questioned.

"Sam!" I sort of screamed out of my fear of everything that was happening right now.

"Danny, are you okay?" she inquired, sounding relatively worried.

"Look, I don't know how long it is going to take for this phone to slip out of my grasp, but I need your help now. I won't be able to get to Tucker's. I don't know what's happening. Please help me! Get Tuck! Oh no, here we go again!" I belted out while falling through the floor.

"DANNY?" was the last thing I heard before fully falling through the floor and landing in the living room. I sat in the living room, just trying not to fall through the floor again. It probably only took about three minutes before Sam and Tucker bolted into my house, not even knocking.

"Where is he Sam?" Tucker asked; he was staring right at me, how could he not see me?

"I think he's in his room, common!" At that, they both charged toward the stairs. Why couldn't they see me? I had to tell them I was right here, or they were going to tear the house apart trying to find me.

"Sam! Tucker! I'm right here!" I piped. They both swung their heads in my direction, but they still did not see me.

"Danny? Where are you?" Tucker asked.

"By the couch, why can't you see me?"

Walking in my general direction, they both reached their hands out looking for me. "I don't know, Danny. Here's an idea, can you see yourself?" Sam asked.

Looking down, I saw that all I could see of my body was a blue-ish outline. In a shaky voice, I answered, "N-n-o."

They didn't reply, instead they just kept looking. Eventually, I felt a warm hand on my skin. "Found him!" Tucker exclaimed, "Wow, your freezing, dude!"

"That's not helping anything, Tucker. Okay, Danny, do you think that you can stand if we help you?" Sam asked me.

"No," I replied, "I keep falling through things, and now I'm invisible! What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, dude," Tucker answered, "But you seem pretty worked up. Just try to relax; we'll get this thing figured out."

"How can I relax? I'm falling through things and I'm invisible! How can I possibly relax! I-"My rant then ended, because I saw Tucker's arm literally go through me.

"Danny? Are you still there?" Sam asked, I could tell she was trying to stay calm, but her voice had an audible waver to it.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice wavering more than Sam's as I said, "Can you please get your hand out of me Tucker?" He immediately obliged and pulled his hand out. "Thanks."

He nodded to me and then turned to Sam, as if she would have the answer. "Umm, I think Tucker was right, Danny. Try to relax a little bit. You are all worked up, and from what just happened; your mood had an obvious change in what was happening. Just take deep breaths or something."

I obeyed her and began to control my breathing. Next thing I knew, I could see myself again, and from what I could tell, I was relatively solid. After a few moments of silence, I said, "Guys, what's happening to me?"

They both just looked at each other and then back at me. Once getting through another silence, Sam said, "I don't know, Danny, but I promise you we'll figure it."

She then looked over at Tucker, and he said, "**We** promise, dude. I'm sure we'll make sense of this matter."

I sent them both a weak smile and said, "Thanks, guys. Maybe we should tell my parents, they might have some sort of answer…"

"Maybe eventually, but not just yet, Danny. Let's see if we can figure this one out on our own," Sam replied.

"What!" I exclaimed, "Sam! I'm literally falling through things! I've turned invisible! And, from what Tuck said, I hypothermic! **I** have to tell them! What if other stuff starts happening! This isn't normal!-"

"Neither is what you're doing now," Tucker stated. I then looked down at myself, and my bottom half was see-through and falling through the floor. With a yelp on my part, my friends grabbed my still solid upper half and pulled me back out of the floor. Once solidified and calmed down again, I threw them a thanks.

After another silence, Tucker said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I agree with Sam. I don't think you should tell your parents, at least not yet."

"I guess you guys are right. But I still think that I should tell them eventually. But, if we aren't going to now, we should probably get out of the house," I said, and then quickly added, "Which I'm guessing is easier said than done."

They contemplated what I said for a second, and then Sam asked, "Do you think you can stand? We'll be right next to you if you start sinking through the floor." She paused for a second and then continued, "That's one sentence I never thought I'd say."

I was able to pull a laugh from the fray of emotions running through me right now. Once laughing, I said, "I can try." With that, I used the couch to my right to help me up. My feet were stable as I took a step once both my friends were standing at my sides. I had a few stable steps until it happened.

When trying to take another step, one of my feet went straight through the floor. I would have fallen completely through had Sam and Tucker not grabbed me first. "Thanks," I said to them for about the millionth time today. They both replied with a 'yup' or 'uh-huh'. We were almost to the door when I remember that I had to leave my parents a note.

"Hey, guys, sorry, but I have to leave a note for my parents," I said shyly.

"Okay dude," Tucker said calmly and Sam just nodded. We made our way to the counter and I walked out of their protection. I calmly reached for a drawer, only to have my hand go right through it. I heard Sam gasp, and Tucker say, which was probably supposed to be a whisper to Sam, "I thought that wasn't supposed to happen if he was calm."

Instead of Sam replying like Tucker had probably expected, I did, "That makes two of us."

"Three," Sam added, obviously freaked out- and trust me when I say that Sam never gets freaked out.

"Well," I began, "That's one theory we can throw away." I then decided to quickly add, my tone dripping with sarcasm, "See, we are getting somewhere." They both gave me a stifled laugh.

I then reached for the drawer again, and missed. Sucking up my dignity, I asked, "I can't believe I'm actually asking this, but can you help me get the drawer open?"

Sam giggled as she reached for the drawer and pulled it open. "Lucky," I mumbled as she easily pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She gingerly set it on the counter. I reached out and lifted the pencil of the counter. So far, so good. I got the note written in less than a minute. "Ha! I did it!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up, it was at this point that the pen slipped through my hand and landed on my head.

I scowled as Sam said, "Yeah, you really do." I then bent down to pick up the pen, but Tucker stopped me short and got it himself with his stable fingers. He brought the paper and put it by Jazz's as Sam walked me to the door.

We all joined back up at the door, and started out the door in silence. "_I can do this," _I thought, _"Just a walk to Tucker's. Easy enough. I-"_ My thoughts were interrupted by my falling down, no through the steps. Sam and Tucker helped me out and we quickly got back to walking without any talking.

* * *

><p>Eighteen times of falling through the sidewalk and fifteen freak invisibilities later, we were at Tuck's. Tucker went in first to make sure that his parents were really gone so that I wouldn't get caught by them doing something 'super human'. Once the coast was clear, we got up to Tucker's room. I must have fallen through every single one of the steps in his house.<p>

Once in his room they sent me on the floor and they both sat right in front of me. We sat in silence for a second which Sam broke by saying, "Okay, in order to figure this out, let's list all the…symptoms."

Symptoms. I guess the word fit. I knew for a fact that these 'symptoms' were caused by the ghost portal, and I'm pretty sure that they knew this, too. But, also like me, they didn't want to admit this due to the fact of the unspoken topic that happened right after the portal exploded. Nobody wanted to admit that.

"Well, there's invisibility," I said.

"And intangibility," Tucker added. Intangibility was a bit off of what I was doing, but it was also fairly close.

"Okay, those two things and a hypothermic temperature. Maybe we should add…" Sam trailed off; she obviously didn't want to say what we were all thinking A.K.A. my death. Did I die? Was I dead? I'm sure we'll figure that out… even if meant the thing we all dreaded. Last night I was something different. Something that none of us wanted to believe was true.

"Yeah," I replied faintly.

"Probably," Tucker added in agreement. Weren't we just laughing about all this? Wasn't this funny an hour ago? I guess we were laughing about the 'symptoms' not… not death.

After a long silence with much contemplation, I said, looking them straight in the eyes and them in mine, "Guys, do you think I'm dead?"

The room then went dead silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it, but I won't know unless you review.<strong>

** New trivia question: In which episode did we find out that Sam was rich?**

**I need the name of the episode, not a description.**

** Also, I am still looking for a beta reader for this story. If you know anybody or would like to do it yourself, please comply.**

** Have I ever known when I am going to update? XD**

** Please review.**

** ~Pheek out**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Revelation

** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of trouble with my DocX—so much that I skipped beta reading on this chapter since it has been so long. The wait for chapters should get shorter now that I'm on summer vacation.**

** The next thing to be updated should be Sucked In, but I've been having a lot of trouble with the chapter. Usually that story is really fun to write, but I can't figure out what to do with it. *sighs* I should get to the next chapter of it out soon. I promise I will do my best. **

** The next order of business is answering the trivia question for the last chapter. And the answer is... Attack of the Killer Garage Sale! **

** The winners are...**

**Blue Eyed Phantom**

**keotey1228**

**JuneLuxray2**

**piximuffin**

**Sirro134**

**Pinklife**

**phantoms-appretice96**

** Good job to all!**

** I'd like to thank all that reviewed/favorited/followed. You guys are what keep this story going!**

** I'd also like to thank my beta reader SwiftslashxLeafstorm. I'm sorry I was impatient and didn't wait to see if you got it. I'm also sorry about my DocX problems. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future.**

** Disclaimer: Pheek: *sighs* Do I really have to do this again?**

** Police Officer: *waves*taser*and*sets*it*on*desk*in*front*of*Pheek* Do you really want to ask that again, Miss?**

** Pheek: No! No! I'll be good! I promise! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

** (insert my real name here): (in room across hall) She is going to be tied up for a bit, so how bout you just read the fic, and she'll get back to you at the end. Hopefully.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Accidental Accident<strong>

**Chapter 4: Another Revelation**

_"Do you think I'm dead?"_

My friends both fell silent, and did a double take between me and each other. After a moment of that, Sam replied something that shocked me and something that surprised me, "No, Danny. You're alive." She quickly walked over to me wrist and grabbed it with a quick shiver and cringe at how cold it was.

Before I even got to connect the reason as to why she did it, she pointed out, "You feel that Danny? That's a pulse—only living things have pulses. You are also breathing, trust me, Danny, you're not dead. I promise. We might not know what's going on here, but I do know that you're not dead."

We were all silent for a moment, and then Sam and I both realized that she was still holding my wrist: we both quickly pulled away upon revelation. I think I might have even heard Tuck let out a stifled snort. I felt my cheeks grow uncomfortably warm for a second and then back to 'normal'.

There was a small awkward silence***** here, and then Sam cleared her throat and pointed out, "Well, that's one big possibility gone."

Tucker and I both nodded to her in reply. She had a very good point. I'm not dead! I couldn't help but smile at this, but my next thought that I vocalized scared me a heck of a lot more, "If I'm not dead, then what am I?"

"In limbo?" Tucker joked, and then Sam elbowed him in the side. "I was only kidding!" he protested.

I shot Tucker a look that screamed, "This is not the time for joking Tucker!" and he replied with a look of apology.

"Maybe," Sam began, "all these 'side effects' are just a byproduct of the radiation, and they will all go away in time."

"Maybe," I replied, but wasn't very sure of the idea. Especially after what happened last night to my appearance... My mind slowly began to drift to everything that had happened last night. The absolute cold of thing filled my mind. It felt oddly familiar and easy to give into. It almost seemed that if I did, everything would be okay. All the answers would be revealed: we'd get another clue that would help us to figure what's happened.

Boy was I wrong.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker screamed at me.

It was too late for me to do anything about it; my body was being taken over by an overwhelming, but oddly comforting cold coming over my body through a bright blueish ring of some sort. I shut my eyes until it was over.

I stole a look at what was around me, only to see Sam and Tucker backed up against the wall across from me with looks of terror. I looked back down at myself, and saw the jumpsuit back on in reversed colors, and when some of the hair fell back over my eyes, I noticed the glossy pure white of it: no doubt my eyes were green.

I looked back up at my friends only to see them staring back me in fear. The absolute terror in their faces made me want to curl up and die—no pun intended. We all just stared at each other for a few moments until Sam questioned, "Danny? Is that you?"

"Sam?" I murmured, all of gasped at the echo etched on to it.

Sam slowly walked over to me, and I saw that she was shorter than me, and then I noticed that I was actually floating. I gasped and then tried to get back to the ground, but failed miserably. She apparently saw what I was trying to do and grabbed my hand and, with her help, got back to the ground.

I looked into her fascinated and fearful amethyst eyes and she looked into mine, we were quiet for a moment. That is until Tucker suggested, "You two love birds can have your romantic moments later, right now, if you can't tell, we have a conundrum on our hands!"

We both broke eye contact and she let go, and we both remind in a harsh tone, "We are not lovebirds!" Unluckily for me, when Sam let go, I floated back up, but this time hit the ceiling with an _oof!_

"Danny!" they both exclaimed, running up to me—or should I say below me. They both grabbed a leg and pulled me back down.

"I wish they carpeted ceilings," I mumbled, and earned me a snort from both Sam and Tucker who were busy tieing me down with bedsheets to Tucker's bed. They finished and I gave them my thanks.

They both stared at me for a second, and then Tucker, probably trying to lighten the mood, said, "Well, I guess we can add floating to the list."

"And change of voice," I added. All impossible things going on around me, and I'm creeped out by my voice. What a wimp I am!

"Danny," Sam began cautiously, "how did you do that? I mean like change like that?"

"I don't know," I began, repositioning myself so that I could still be tied down but see them better, "I just started thinking about how cold I was. I don't really know."

They both took a moment to process what happened. "Well, this might be a problem," I said looking down at my hand. It was so weird—it was like I was glowing. This was going to take a while to get used to.

"No kidding," Tucker replied.

"How are we going to get you back to 'human form'?" Sam asked.

"If I knew," I replied, "Do you really think I'd still be a ghost?"

Sam simply shrugged and we were all quiet once again. "Maybe there's a fail safe?" Tucker suggested.

"Tuck, I don't think it works that way," I replied I said with irritation-not at him, but at the situation. I then shut my eyes and took a deep breathe, but instead of feeling relief, I felt angry. "Why did this have to happen to me!" I began ranting, beginning to feel very warm.

"Danny?" Sam questioned.

Not looking at her, I continued, getting warmer, "I have my whole life ahead of me, and now it's all over! I can't believe-"

"Danny!" both Sam and Tucker yelled at me.

"What!" I looked at them to see that I must have gone through blankets and was now almost floating through the ceiling. "Ahh!" The next thing I knew, the warmth flooded through me, and I landed on the bed.

"I guess you were right, Tuck," I murmured, looking down at my now human self.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

Now looking down at my hand, replied, "I have no idea. I felt a warmth, and then it just spread through me."

"Is that the same thing that happened last night? When you, for lack of a better phrase, went human last night?" Sam inquired looking generally curious and worried at the same time.

I took a moment to think about this; everything last night was kind of hazy, but I'm pretty sure that I 'thought warm'. "Sort of," I murmured in response.

"Maybe that's how it works. Maybe it goes along with temperature," Tucker suggested.

"He just might be right," Sam agreed quietly.

"If that's true, then I could control it," I replied, looking up at them. For a moment, all seemed hopeful. That was until I began falling through Tucker's bed. "Sort of!"

"Danny!" they shouted, grabbed my still solid upper body, and pulled me back up into the room.

"You okay?" Sam asked. I shot her a _duh_ look. "Sorry, standard question."

"Well, it was a pretty good theory, Tuck," I reassured him.

"Yeah—maybe it just controls your appearance," Tucker suggested.

We were all quiet again; for about the thousandth time today may I add. "Guys," I began, interrupting the silence, "I know I asked this, but if I'm not dead, then what am I?"

We were quiet again, then Tucker suggested, "Maybe, you're half dead."

"That's impossible!" I exclaimed, "How can somebody possibly be both dead and alive!"

"Says the person whose invisible right now," Tucker quipped. I let out a small 'ahh!' before calming down and becoming visible.

"I guess it's possible to be half-dead," Sam added, "I mean, its never been proven as far as I know of, but it is a theory. I mean, if you got a shock that big, with that much ectoplasm, then you're bound to have something ecto in you."

"So you guys are suggesting that I'm half-ghost?" I clarified. It was absurd. Completely absurd. How could you be both dead and alive at the same time? You'd be walking a line that is impossible to walk. Then again, I was just floating.

"Yeah, I guess," Tucker answered, "It would explain the symptoms, the other look, and the voice. It's kind of scary to think about, though, when you really think about it."

"It is, isn't it?" I murmured, coming to the revelation. I was a half dead freak. I wasn't either, but was both at the same time. How is that even possible?

Sam simply nodded, holding eye contact with the floor. I knew her pretty well, and I know for a fact that she doesn't like to feel out of control or scared: today, both had happened to her.

"What are we going to do? My parents might know something that could help me. Heck, they might even be able to fix me!" I realized happily.

"Danny, parents don't listen to our problems and even worse they don't understand. You really shouldn't tell them," Sam advised with frustration. She had told me this same thing for years now.

"But that doesn't mean we can't get information out of them," Tucker pointed out, "Danny, all you have to do is ask if something like this has ever happened, and if it has they should blather on about it for hours."

"And even if they don't they'll just forget about it all together," I realized. That wasn't actually a bad plan. I could see if they knew anything about my err, condition, and if they did, they might know how to reverse it. "That just might work."

Tucker smirked dorkily and Sam roll her eyes. I let out a stifled laugh here. "What are you going to do about the other symptoms?" Sam asked.

Somehow symptoms didn't seem to fit anymore. If I truly was half-ghost then they weren't symptoms, they were something completely different: they were powers. "Powers," I corrected airily, the word not seeming right on my tongue, "If I really am what we think I am, then they're powers. I've heard my parents use the term on ghosts."

"Right," Sam stumbled, looking very uncomfortable, "Powers..."

We all took a moment to get used to the revelation. They weren't symptoms. How could we think that? Symptoms were thinks that you got when you were sick. Besides my temperature, none of this stuff was human-like or products of ectoplasm radiation. I actually was... I'm half-ghost. I-I'm half dead.

"Okay, what are we going to do about the powers?" Sam asked, looking up at me.

"I have no idea," I remarked cluelessly. This was going to be a long existence—if I could even call it that.

* * *

><p><strong>*This is a note for Pinklife, Drag0n Gurl, or any of my other friends who know the joke and read this. I did not mean it in the context that you read it and am asking you nicely to not put in your review. (Granted, I don't care if you laugh though, cause I did. XD) If you read this and have no idea what I am talking about, then I apologize for my friends' and my weirdness.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>InsertNameHere: Pheek is now being locked in her room for going forty words per minute in a twenty words per minute zone. Plus it's 11:30 P.M. and she's tired. <strong>

** Pheek wanted me to ask you this issues trivia question: What's the name or Tucker's book when they are in detention in Control Freaks?**

** She also wanted me to ask you to review, so please review.**

** Then apparently I'm supposed to sign out for her by saying:**

** ~Pheek out**

** Please review.**

** (InsertNameHere out. XD)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sick

** Pheek: Hey guys! What do you know, I actually updated in a month! Ha! Take that!**

** InsertNameHere: Who should 'take that'?**

** Pheek: -_- My busy life.**

** BusyLife: OWW! HEY!**

** InsertNameHere: Why did you hurt BusyLife? What did she ever do to you?!**

** Pheek: **face*palm** Oh geez. It's an Expression.**

** Expression: Did somebody call?**

** Pheek:Dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

** Okay, ignoring those idiots. **

** AllButPheek: Hey!**

** Pheek: **clears*throat** Anyways, first off, I want to thank all who reviewed/favorited/followed you guys are awesome! **

** And now the answer to the trivia-**

** BusyLife: Can I do it?**

** Pheek: No. -_-**

** InsertNameHere: You were really mean to her, you owe it to her.**

** Pheek: **sigh** Go ahead BusyLife.**

** BusyLife: And the answer to the trivia question is...**

** A Farewell to Arms! And winners are...**

** Reba1573**

** phantomgrly659**

** Pinklife**

** Great job to all who got it correct and good luck next time to the others!**

** Pheek: Me again.**

** On a more serious note, my beta reader, SwiftslashxLeafstorm, got hurt fairly badly, and will no longer be able to beta read on this story me. I'd like you all to keep her in your prayers. **

** I am looking for a new beta reader so if anyone is interested or knows somebody who might be, please speak up and put it in your review or PM me. Thank you.**

** And finally, the dreaded disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but if I did-**

** InsertNameHere: **clamps*hand*over*Pheek's*mouth* I just saved you guys from a very long-winded speech. You're welcome. XD On with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Accidental Accident<strong>

**Chapter 5: Sick**

**Danny's POV**

_ "Okay, what are we going to about the powers?" Sam asked, looking up at me._

_ "I have no idea," I remarked cluelessly._

"Well," Tucker concluded, "We might as well go to your parents for info, like you said."

"Okay, let's go," I agreed, jumping off the bed and falling through the floor. Like usual, my friends pulled me out, and I told them an airy thank you.

"Danny, are you sure? I mean, what if you accidentally turn invisible or something in front of them...that could be disastrous," Sam advised.

I thought about what she said, but I really didn't have a choice. I needed to get their take on the matter. "You have a point, Sam, but if we're going to figure out more about my err...condition, we have to get their take on the matter. Plus, they are going to be so side tracked, they aren't even going to probably look up at us from their computers, trust me."

She had a skeptical look on her face, but nodded anyway. We made our way back my house. Tucker's theories on temperature and mood helped me keep the 'powers' under control, well mostly. Sometimes things would just do the weirdest things and I'd do nothing. Thirty-four freak invisibilities and twenty-seven trips due to invisibility we were at my house.

"Just try to stay as uhh...normal as possible," Tucker suggested. I threw him a look that said, "Not shit Sherlock."

I did my best to stay in one visible, solid piece as we walked into my house and down to the lab. On the last step, I almost fell straight through, but Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We held onto each other as we walked into the lab. It was nice to know that she was by my side for some reason.

Like I thought, my parents had their hoods up, were doing testing on the portal, and were recording those results in the computers.

My friends and I looked up in awe as we looked at the portal. It was a large swirling green vortex and it was frankly, memorizing. Tearing my eyes away I asked, "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?" she replied absentmindedly, still looking at her computer screen.

"Just out of total curiosity, is it possible for a human to have ghost powers?" I inquired innocently.

"Now, Danny, don't go talking nonsense. It is completely impossible, our bodies can't house ectoplasm, it just runs off of us like water. And even if a contamination like that was possible, it'd just make said human very sick. Said human would probably die in a matter of a day or two after their contamination. But like I said, it's impossible," she answered, "Jack what did you get..." I tuned out their conversation as we walked back upstairs.

They got me to the couch and Sam began pacing while Tucker took a seat in the chair. Sick? I wasn't sick. Then again...maybe they really were symptoms, not powers. What if I was dieing from the ectoplasm contaminating my blood? And the other form was what I was slowly turning into. "Maybe they really are symptoms," I mused, and they both looked at me in dismay. "If what my mom says is true, then I could be dieing right now, and we wouldn't have even known until it was too late."

I looked up at the with scared eyes. They looked back at me with pity and confusion. "But, you're mom also told us that it was impossible. But, it also obviously isn't, because here you are," Sam pointed out. Tucker and I looked up at the girl in befuddlement. "My point is that she doesn't know anything about your...condition. She must have never have heard of anything similar, and thus, we are back where we started." The girl slumped down on the floor and leaned on the wall behind her with a sigh.

We were all quiet for a moment so my mind was left to wander. We really didn't know what was going on—my parents didn't even know what was going on! Either I was A sick, B half-ghost, or C none of the above and farther away from knowing the truth than I was this morning. Why did I go into that stupid portal? Everything would have been fine had I not, but no, I just had to go see some cool stuff. There's got to be some cure, some way to get rid of this. "Maybe we should tell my parents what's going on. They might be able to fix me if they knew what was really going on," I suggested to my friends.

I looked at them expectantly, "Danny your parents don't know what's going on with you and, based on what they've done in the past, they are going to think that a ghost is contaminating you and when they use a weapon on you, it might actually hurt you, unlike when they've done it in the past," Sam told me with a defeated glance.

Looking over at Tucker, he just stared at the ground, until he sighed and looked up answering, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with Sam. She's got a point Danny, you're parents literally jump the gun to fast. It could end in disaster."

I sighed. "Maybe there's something in the library on it," I suggested, "Taking a look wouldn't hurt." They nodded and we were on our way again. I can only hope that we can make it to the library before something else happens.

As we walked (and as I phased through the sidewalk) I started thinking about what my mom had said. What she told me had scared me. I was to young to die. There was so much stuff that I had yet to do, and if I only had a day, then I wanted to spend it wisely. But what Sam said also made sense. My mom didn't know what she was talking about. She had a theory, and to her that theory was impossible. I was really conflicted right now.

Then again, what is death? I knew it was a fragile thing that many people had different views on, but what was it? According to my parents, ghosts weren't really dead people. They were just imprints of people on ectoplasm. So that a ghost of a said person might look and sound similar. But, ghosts were only made when said person wasn't ready to die and still had something to do. Then, that ghost would have obsessions of things like hunting per say. That ghost would hunt anything and everything because that's what the thing they were supposed to do that turned into an obsession.

Also according to my parents, ghosts don't have feelings or memories. Ghosts were simply driven by obsession. I still had feelings and memories, and I wasn't obsessive over anything, so I wasn't a ghost. I took comfort in that as we walked into the library, ready to face the new information we were about to receive.

**Pheek: Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review. **

** InsertNameHere: You always say that, did you notice that?**

** Pheek: I was aware of it. I like it though.**

** InsertNameHere: I don't.**

** Pheek: Well I do!**

** InsertNameHere: I don't!**

** Expression: This could go on for a while.**

** BusyLife: Yeah, I can't believe she's having an argument with herself.**

** Expression: I guess we should wrap this up then.**

** We need a trivia question... How bout this:**

** In which Danny Phantom episode do we see Cujo the ghost dog?**

** We need the name not a description.**

** BusyLife: And now we have to sign out for her: **

** Please review.**

** ~Pheek out**

** (Pheek: I do!**

** InsertNameHere: I don't!)**


End file.
